


Sasuke is not a rebel, that's what Sakura and Naruto are for

by 4n0n



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Divergence, Gen, One Shot, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4n0n/pseuds/4n0n
Summary: Sakura reacts a bit differently when Sasuke tries to leave the village after the chunin exams. Things derail from there. Naruto is the sensible one and Team 7 sticks together.





	Sasuke is not a rebel, that's what Sakura and Naruto are for

 

Suddenly, Sakura laughs mockingly, it rings in the night and Sasuke flinches expecting guards and ANBU to appear any second.

 

“Sage help us, you're always such a goody two shoes.” Sakura says managing to sound caustic through the wobble in her voice and the snot running down her nose.

 

Sasuke is immediately offended.

 

“What?” He hisses like the angry alleycats infesting the Uchiha compound. 

 

Sakura gives him a look that he's only ever seen directed at Ino before. She's positively looking down on him, meek, mousy Sakura who blushes and blabbers when he so much as glances at her is looking down her nose at him.

 

“What?” She mimics in a very good impersonation of Naruto when he's being particularly dumb. He's receiving all kinds of new looks from Sakura tonight, this is her patented 'Naruto, you are incredibly stupid, let me enlighten you' look.

 

“You're always doing what your brother tells you to do. Thus, goody-two-shoes.” She sucks the snot back into her nose noisily.

 

Sasuke cringes in disgust before anger floods him. How dare she? This naïve, know-nothing living happily with her parents. Before he knows it, he's gotten right in her face yelling.

 

Sakura, snotty-faced and still crying like a leaking faucet, yells right back.

 

 

 

The ANBU gives them very judgmental stares through his cat masks as he escort them to the holding cells for the night.

 

 

 

Having a drunk throw up over one's shoes is a hygienic disaster, especially when one is wearing open-toed shoes, it also puts things into perspective. Sasuke stops pacing to do what he does best, brood in the corner. He tries to focus on his goal but Sakura's words bounce through his head like an agitated chihuahua.

 

She's right, not about the goody-two-shoes thing no, but he is doing exactly what that man said. Sasuke broods until the morning arrives. Or so he'd like to say but a dozen witnesses can attest that he falls asleep around 3am. In his dreams, a pack of Sakura-headed chihuahuas chase him through Konoha.

 

 

 

The next morning, Naruto struts into the station.

 

He comes close to the bars and exclaims, “This is the best day ever, Sakura-chan and you officially are troublemakers, I'm so happy, I'm no longer the black sheep on this team, I've never been arrested before.”

 

He babbles on cheerfully as he pays their fine, a hefty sum. Sasuke has definitely missed the Sound nin but he's no longer sure that's a bad thing.

 

Sasuke is contemplating this, when a someone grabs him by his lapels, instinctively he moves to remove the offending hand. What he comes face to face with are Naruto's baby blue eyes, he has grabbed Sakura, as well.

 

“I'm gonna ask, you guys once and only once. WHAT. THE. FUCK???” He shouts startling passer-bys.

 

He makes them a scene, a literal scene. Sasuke had lived in a big family, so he knows what a scene is. Cousin Shisui got one twice a week.

 

From the corner of his eye, he spots Sakura looking shell-shocked, he shares her sentiments. Come to think of it, her parents never showed up. Well, Naruto is acting parent enough to make up for it. He hauls them to Ichiraku's where makes Sakura tell him haltingly what occurred.

 

When she comes to the part of Sasuke planning to leave the village, Naruto almost socks him, even draws his fist back. Sasuke braces himself, hopes for it a little, to feel that overwhelming power again will surely strengthen his resolve to leave.

 

But Naruto deflates, a bit wide-eyed and tilts his head.

 

“Sakura-chan has a point, you know.”

 

They both squint at him doubtfully. Naruto is on a roll, today, first his parental temper tantrum then this non-violent thing.

 

“What?” Naruto shrugs. “You do,” He says to Sakura. “There's no better way to piss someone off than doing exactly the opposite off what they said or grossly misinterpreting their words. Take it from me. I am Konoha's number one troublemaker.” He finishes with a little bow and a wiggle of his eyebrows.

 

 

 

Naruto insists that they brainstorm 'How do I purposefully misinterpret that man's words'. Sakura opens an empty scroll for them. Her eyes are still red-rimmed. Sasuke scribbles down the first idea on the scroll. It earns him a brilliant, wobbly smile from Sakura and equally woobly, enthusiastic thumbs up from Naruto.

 

 

 

Three hours later, they have a number of ideas down. Sakura is pondering over their list, in deep concentration. Naruto and also Sasuke, although he will never admit it even on the pain of death, await her judgment.

 

“I think...” She starts. “I think...”

 

Naruto is vibrating in his chair. Sasuke has forgotten everyone around them. The intense attention does nothing for Sakura's nerves, she blushes spectacularly but manages to stammer out.

 

“Ithinkmedicninwouldcovereverything.”

 

It's in situations like these, Naruto's true value as a team mate shows. Sasuke never has to ask for clarification because Naruto will always ask first.

 

“Sakura-chan,” He whines pathetically. “I didn't understand at all.”

 

His obtuseness even helps Sakura, she forgets to be shy and modest about her opinions when she's too busy being fed up with Naruto's antics.

 

“I said as a medic nin, he could give his brother the finger and still beat him,” She shouts. Sasuke doesn't see her point but this time Naruto doesn't come to his aid. Instead he nods eagerly like Sakura just stated something really obvious.

 

“Heehehe, you're so smart, Sakura-chan, medic nin is the best choice. I didn't see it but, of course, you're totally right.”

 

They turn to Sasuke who still hasn't gotten it. Silence reigns for a few awkward minutes in which Sakura and Naruto's smiles turn brittle. Sasuke asks before Sakura can apologize.

 

“Why?” It comes out more confused than he would have liked. He wanted to phrase it like a challenge. Fortunately, nothing gets Sakura going like explaining stuff.

 

“Well, first of all, Sannin.” She states. “Orochimaru is a criminal, Jiraiya a wandering pervert/author but luckily for you Tsunade-sama is right here in Konoha.” It's sounds very sensible. Naruto nods.

 

“She kicked Orochimaru's ass, picked up a big ass sword and rammed it through that giant snake's jaw like it was butter.” He tells him. Sakura cuts in.

 

“Then medic, as a medic you save people's life which is the opposite of what that man wants you to do but you also get amazing skills because you need to know how to take someone apart to know how to fix them.” She finishes breathlessly.

 

“Yeah, that creepy Kabuto is also a medic.” Sakura hits him over the head.

 

“Shut up, he's with Orochimaru. Do you want Sasuke-kun to leave.” Naruto flicks her shoulder indignantly.

 

“But I beat Kabuto, he's not strong, Sasuke won't run off with someone weaker than me.”

 

They squabble over it like little children.

 

Sasuke has a weirdly warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest and keeps his mouth shut lest he says something stupid.

 

 

 

Naruto drags them to the Hokage tower. In fact, he barges right into a meeting with what seems to be the village elders and an old man wearing bandages, Sasuke's never seen before.

 

“Baa-chan, we wanna be medic nin.”

 

 _We?_ Sasuke throws Sakura a wide-eyed look. Sakura shrugs as if to say, let's roll with it, we're a team. The warm, fuzzy feeling perks up again.

 

It's the bespectacled village elder who speaks first.

 

“ _You_ want to be a medic nin?” He asks incredulously and it's obvious that the 'incredulous you' is directed at Naruto. Sasuke immediately hates him. Sakura has balled her hands to fists and raised her chin, while Naruto opens his mouth.

 

“An Uchiha can't be a medic, the Second Hokage, the honorable Tobirama Senju decreed that your place was with the police force,” A sharp voice states with finality. A knot forms in Sasuke's stomach. The old man looks at Sasuke and a shudder runs down his back, there's something in his eye that reminds him of Itachi, the way he stared down at him as if he were an insect to be crushed and dissected.

 

Suddenly, someone laughs. Warmly, heartily a laugh that invites you to laugh along with them. It's the Hokage, Tsunade Senju, the legendary medic who healed him. She grins at Sasuke conspiratorially.

 

“And how would you know what my uncle meant?” Tsunade smiles at the man and she looks like a pitbull. Naruto had mentioned she could smash mountains with her bare fists.

 

“Uncle never said they couldn't do something else,” She explains with a dismissive hand gesture.

 

“You kids serious about this?” She asks turning to them, her smile warm again.

 

Naruto and Sakura nod with their mouths open like fish and Sasuke blushes when notices that he is nodding right along with them.

 

“Hope you mean that, because you're in for one hell of a ride.” Her smirk is more terrifying than any of Kakashi's creepy faces. Sasuke gulps but Naruto and wraps his arm around his shoulder and exclaims that they're going to be the best medic nin ever and Sakura grins confidently. The warm, fuzzy feeling hits him again and it feels, somehow right.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to its author.
> 
> Danzo later shows up with a bunch of legal documents trying to prove that Sasuke can't become a medic. Tsunade laughs at him until he leaves the office. 
> 
> He sends Sai to study under Tsunade as well. Anatomy lessons are awkward for a while. Tsunade gives very detailed answers. 
> 
> Kakashi insists on being part of the training, Tsunade sets the kids on him whenever he tries to leave the hospital prior to being officially released.
> 
> \----
> 
> I always felt that Tsunade is one of the most underrated teachers in Naruto. Both of her students became highly skilled medic nin themselves.


End file.
